Do You Believe In Nen?
by Hisoka's Secret
Summary: A tale following the life of a more than ordinary seventeen-year-old girl and her two more than ordinary siblings, as they embark on the fascinating journey of learning Nen. Just another boring OC story? Think again. How will this tale blossom into a wild and exciting adventure? Hold on tight, it's about to get bumpy.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

A silver-haired man desperately jammed a series of buttons in rapid succession. "Come on..." He muttered, turning around to fiddle with some dials and knobs. "We can't lose connection just like that!" Beads of perspiration dripped down his forehead as he tried again, focusing his aura once more. He positioned his hands over the main controls and concentrated. His aura flowed, viscous and warm, over the main control, which began to buzz and whir. "Please..." He murmured. The machine started, then puttered away, steam rising from the left-most knobs. The silver-haired man kicked the machinein frustration and resentment, as well as sorrow. It was over. The connection had died completely. He leaned backwards, his back against the cold metal wall. _I'd better tell Netero. _The man stood back up. _All was not lost yet. _Even if the connection had been broken and they could no longer monitor the three infants, there was still hope that the project would pull through. They just had to wait and see._  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Hey guys, it's me Xae. I know I messed up many times but I'm determined on making this one work so please give it a shot :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

I stared intently at the clock. Two whole minutes... I frowned down at my desk. Ugh, I can not take Toda Senei's droning anymore. One more word about the History of whatever province in whichever war that took place, and I will go bust. Like seriously. I glanced back at the clock. One and a half more minutes. I turned sideways to look at Ezuki on my right, who was scribbling furiously in her notebook, covering the pages with pretty, neat handwriting. Sometimes she glanced up, her waist length platinum blonde hair bobbing along with her head, her brow furrowed. I half smirked. Ezuki. My best friend. I fiddled with my pencil, twirling it between my fingers, deciding whether I should launch it at Ezuki, or Toda Sensei. I looked back at the clock. One more minute. _Gah. How does time pass so slowly? I'm dying here!_

"RIIIIIIING!" The school bell rang signalling the end of the period. I did a double fist in the air, flipping my desk and sending all my school textbooks and notes scattered onto the floor. Okay not literally, I was just imagining it. Instead of scattering my things all over the floor, I gathered them into my arms, at the same time, grabbing my haversack from my chair and walking to stand in front of Ezuki's desk.

"Slowpoke~" I taunted her, looking down at her desk filled with papers and books. Ezuki rolled her eyes at me, but didn't say a word as she packed her notes into her shoulder bag and the two of us left the classroom.

"So, what lesson do you have next?" I inquired, glancing sideways to look at Ezuki. "I have Mathematics class next. It's such a pain." Came the irritated reply. I laughed aloud. The reason? If there was one thing that Ezuki despised, it was Math. Math is the worst of the lot. Ezuki's results aren't pretty, but Math is downright ugly. That's right. My sister sucks at schoolwork. Oops. Did I let it slip? Yeah, Ezuki is my sister. Hiru Ezuki. She's really hardworking, just that, well, let's just say it's challenging. I patted her head. "Don't worry, imouto! You'll live." I chuckled. Ezuki pouted and shrugged my hand off. "Don't call me imouto! I'm older than you, and just because you're taller doesn't mean you can do that." I laughed again.

We turned right and arrived at a rather congested hallway. A tall boy squeezed through the crowd, heading in our direction. "Excuse me, coming through," he muttered, clutching a stack of books to his chest. A couple of girls turned to ogle at him. He really was quite good-looking. A head of light brown hair, hanging down to his broad shoulders, his blue checked shirt complimenting his obisidian eyes.

"What's up, bro?" I asked, when he finally managed to get to us. He shrugged. "I have Physics later," he said. And here is my brother. Yes when I said 'bro', I meant bro. Hiru Ryuuta, the middle child of the three of us and ironically the tallest. "Ewww Physics is horrible!" Ezuki made a face at him. I snorted. I couldn't help it. To Ezuki, Physics was basically Maths. Times 10. "Physics is really interesting, Nee-san. You can learn about the velocity of-" Ryuuta began, pushing his spectacles higher up the bridge of his nose. "Alright, Onii-chan~" I winked at him. He scowled back. I put an arm around each of my siblings and grinned.

"Well, I'm having Literature with Mashisa Sensei next," I announced, flouncing down the hallway to the right."Bye!" I waved behind me. My siblings waved back. "Bye, Aka." "Let's meet just outside school at the usual place!" Ezuki called. I nodded, then turned back.

I quickened my footsteps and took another left turn before arriving at my classroom. There were a couple of students milling around, and I was early so I took my usual seat on the left side of the classroom near the window. Sometimes, on lazy days like these, I like to daydream. I wonder who my parents are. To be honest, even without our foster parents telling the three of us, I could pretty much figure it out. We were about 9 at the time. I can still remember that day.

_"Ezu, Aka, Ryu, we have something to tell you." Ezuki, wearing an apron, came waddling out of the kitchen where she was peeling potatoes. Ryuuta carefully bookmarked his novel and set it aside. I heard Mama calling us, so I ran in from outside, mud caking my shoes. "Gomen, Mama, I'll clean it later!" Our parents smiled sadly. "This may come as a bit of a shock to you, but we had to let the three of you know that, you... are adopted."_

It was pretty obvious anyway. I mean, come on. Ezuki had silver white hair, I had bright red hair and Ryuuta had light brown hair. Our parents both had black hair. And that was when we found out how we were brought together, and how we were raised thinking that we were triplets. It was a bit vague, the way our foster parents told it to us, but according to them we were all wrapped up in blankets and they found us on their doorstep. We were actually born about 2 months apart from each other, but when we probed our foster parents to ask how they knew, for some reason they refused to tell us, claiming that they had forgotten.

I sighed. Sometimes, on lazy days like these, I like to daydream that the three of us were from another realm, with super powers to shoot lazers from our eyes and have the power to summon lightning. I ask Ezu and Ryu whether they think like this sometimes and both of them confessed that they did. Like I said earlier, it's not that I don't like my life now, or I don't like my foster parents, to tell the truth, I love my foster parents to bits. But I feel like I'm missing something, like there is a huge chunk of my life that's just gone and I don't know what it is and I don't know how. I just, know. And I have a feeling that if I ask Ezu and Ryu, they'll agree that they feel the same way.

Just then, Mashisa sensei walked into the classroom, bringing my daydreaming session to an end. We greeted him, then he told us to take out our Literature books. I pulled my copy out from my bag, flipping to the page where we last stopped. "Alright, class, today we will being doing more on Romeo and Juliet. Let us proceed to page 77 where we will analyse the fourth stanza where Romeo mentions..." I tuned out Mashisa Sensei's words and retreated into my own world of daydreaming for a while longer. After all, I did love Literature, it's just that daydreaming has always been a difficult habit to break, not that I wanted to break it anyway.

"RIIIIIING!" I swept all my books and notes into my haversack and swung it onto my shoulder in the few seconds it took for Mashisa Sensei to close his book. "Alright, class, that's all for today. Now go back and do some more reasearch on the text's background," Mashisa raised his voice a notch higher to be heard over the roar of chair legs scraping against the floor as students rushed to push in their chairs.

I made a mental note of it in my head and stretched, before heading out into the throngs of students making their merry way out of the school compound.

I reached the front doors and was pushed along by the crowds of students eager to leave school for some fun outside. I rounded the corner just outside school and neared the lamp post where Ryuuta was waiting for me. He saw me and raised his hand in greeting. I grinned back at him. "Phew, what a long and tiring day, huh?" I commented, lightening the mood. Ryu nodded, leaning backwards and closing his eyes. "Where's Nee-san?" He asked, eyes still closed. I shrugged, even though he could not see me shrug.

"I'm here!"

Together, we turned to look at the source of the call and spotted a petite girl with long flowing platinum blonde hair, bounce down the steps to come teetering towards us. "I'm pooped!" Ezuki panted, leaning down to rest her hands on her knees. "I'm hungry." Ryu said, pushing up his spectacles with one hand.

"Let's go to have pizza! We can stop by the park on our way there." I suggested. Ezu and Ryu agreed and the three of us turned our backs on our school and left, heading towards a pizzeria nearby. Little did they know that that would be the last time any of them would be merely 'normal children' leading 'normal lives'. But, really, since when were they normal in the first place?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What do you think? Like it? Hate it? Please R&R! Thank you, and until next time,**

**~Xae**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Helloooo long time to post ne~ Enjoy! (Or not :P)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

"Look, there's the park!" Akane squealed, running over and dumping her sling bag onto the ground. She leapt onto the monkey bars and scrambled up, until she was hanging upside down from the top rung, by her knees. "Look at me! Woohoo!" She yelled delightedly.

"Akane! Be careful!" Ezuki called, also dropping her bag and running over to her sister. "You might fall down, don't swing like that..." Ezuki sighed, knowing that her words of caution would fall on deaf ears.

"She'll be fine, Nee-san," Ryuuta brushed her worries aside as he picked up his sisters' bags and placed them on a nearby bench. He then sat himself down beside the bags and flipped open a thick novel and began to read.

Akane executed a flawless backflip and landed firmly on her two feet and she winked at Ezuki. Ezuki rolled her eyes and went to sit on one of the two swings. She used her feet to propel herself higher and higher, swinging to and fro like a pendulum.

"This is fun!" Ezuki exclaimed. Akane went right back to climbing the monkey bars, but this time she sat atop the entire structure, legs hanging in between two of the rungs, she perched precariously on one of the bars, and looked around. The park was really very quaint, with just two swings, a set of monkey bars, a slide, and two rocking horses. It was small, but it was like home.

When they were younger, the three of them remebered this park fondly, as their foster parents had frequently taken them here to pass the time. They are very familiar with this place, its tranquility, surrounded by trees and nature. None of them knew why, but there was some sort of attraction that pulled them towards this place. It made them feel comfortable and at ease.

So from her perch atop the monkey bars, feeling the wind in her hair and the heat of the sun on her face, Akane spotted something rather peculiar.

"Uhh... Ezu! Ryu! There's something there!" Akane yelled to her siblings, one hand pointing at a spot underneath a large rose bush. "What? Where?" Ezuki asked, craning her neck to catch a glimpse of what Akane was pointing at, while swinging to and fro on the swing. Ryuuta looked up from his book and closed it. He stood up and walked to the rose bush that Akane was pointing at, and stooped down to peer under it. Akane dropped down from the bars and ran over to stand on Ryu's left. She pushed the leaves and twigs aside and squinted under the bush.

"What is it? What do you see?" Ezuki inquired, digging her heels into the ground and bringing the swing to a complete stop. She leapt off the swing and hurried to stand on her brother's right.

Akane poked and prodded at the area below the bush. She had noticed it because there was some sort of glimmer, like looking through a wobbly piece of glass. Ezuki reached out and put her hand out at the area just under the bush, and hovering over the ground.

"H-hey, I think there's something! No, there is definitely something! I can feel it! It's solid." Ezuki voice rose in excitement. Her hand closed around something hard and she reached out her other hand and tugged. From her siblings' point of view, it looked as if she was playing a game of tug of war with nobody in particular.

"Ezu, what are you— " Akane asked, squatting down and squinting and the object her sister was pulling. Ezuki didn't say a word, but pulled the invisible object out and set it in the center of the three of them. Akane and Ryuuta stared down at the object they could not see.

"Can't you see it?" Ezuki asked, confused.

"See what?" Akane asked, even more bewildered. Then her eyes widened. "Oh, now I—"

"Oh, I see it." Ryuuta said. He knelt down beside the object and pointed at nothing. "Look there, Aka." Akane nodded. "Yeah there is some sort of shining, reflective surface." She reached out to touch it. And retracted her hand in surprise. The hard, solid object had begun to shimmer and glow, and it looked as if the outer layers were melting away. It was now partially opaque, the see-through parts slightly uneven. It seemed to take the shape of a rectangular box. Ryuuta extended a finger to stroke the top and then suddenly the box's outer layers shed its camouflage completely.

It was a black, ordinary looking box. It looked very similar to a video game modem, or a playstation device.

Akane tapped the top of the smooth black surface. Nothing happened. She poked its sides. Nothing happened. She rapped the front of the box with her knuckles. Nothing happened. Akane narrowed her eyes at the curious object. "This can't be it! This is can't just an old box! What box can turn invisible?"

Ryuuta, who had been quiet for a while, spoke. "This is no ordinary box. I've never come across a box that can do that after a mere human touch. Let's check the underside of the box."

Together, Ezuki, Akane and Ryuuta lifted the box and flipped it onto its side. It was heavier than they expected and Ryuuta confirmed that it was made of metal. Ezuki gasped. The three of them put their heads together (literally) and peered down at the small print on the underside of the mysterious invisible box. "What does it say..." Ezuki nudged Akane who nudged Ryu who's brow furrowed.

"It's... I have no idea."

Akane and Ezuki deadpanned.

"EHHH?"

"Ryu-nii! Don't tell me you forgot all your Japanese!"

"You gotta be kidding me, Nii-chan!"

Ryuuta straightened. He sighed. "Calm down. How about you try reading it instead?"

Akane harrumped. "Ryu, no matter how dumb I am, I can certainly read Japanese— Oh." The words weren't Japanese at all. They were a series of strange markings, a certain pattern was meant to represent a certain word. "It looks like a code to me," Ezuki said, glancing down at it, scratching her head.

The funny codes were printed on a tag, and at the top, there was another symbol. Two large black Xs beside each other with the centre between the two Xs coloured bright red.

Ezuki spoke. "I don't think any of us can decipher this... But-" she glanced at Ryuuta. "Ryu-nii?" Ryuuta adjusted his glances and nodded. "I'm sure I have a book somewhere about the different Lost languages and symbols. Perhaps I can find something about this." He gestured toward the funny writing on the black box. His eyes focused on the wordings. "Wait a minute."

Ryuuta bent down and looked again. There was some smaller writing underneath the chunk of the lines of symbols. "This... It's Japanese? Nen... Wait there are two versions of this." Akane stooped down to take a look. "The explanation is in Japanese! Let's see..."

Ezuki squeezed between the two and held the box and read aloud.

* * *

><p>"Nen of the Flame (燃, Nen) is sometimes used in Shingen-Ryu Kung Fu as a precursor to learning the actual Nen. They are mental exercises akin to meditation that strengthen one's force of will. Regular practice can smooth the flow of one's aura. The Four Exercises of Nen of the Flame are as follows:<p>

Ten (点, Point): Focus the mind, reflect upon the self, and determine the goal.

Zetsu (舌, Tongue): Put it into words.

Ren (錬, Temper): Intensify your will.

Hatsu (発, Release): Put it to action."

* * *

><p>Ezuki looked up, confused. "What's this all about?" Akane shrugged. Ryuuta replied, "Instructions for a technique in Kung Fu? A lead-up to some sort of high level skill..." He shook his head. "We need to find out what the words on top mean. Then we will understand." Ezuki nodded. "Let's go now, then!" Ezuki suggested. "But wait, why should we go to all the trouble just to find the meanings of some strange inscriptions we found on some strange box in this park, which we've been coming to for years but never saw anything strange before until now?" Akane asked seriously. Her two siblings turned to stare at her. Akane? The one who is always hyped up about strange things, is being skeptical about something?<p>

"Aka, are you feeling alright?" Ryuuta made to rest his hand on her forehead as if to feel her temperature. "I'm fine!" Akane rolled her eyes and batted his hand away. "Don't look at me like that! I'd love to do something new, I was just thinking this is all a bit funny..." Ryuuta adjusted his spectacles. "Once we find out what those words mean, we'll know what we're in for." Ezuki agreed. "Besides, we were the ones who touched it and it revealed itself. Maybe it's fate!" Ryuuta deadpanned. "Yeah... Let's just go." The three of them retrieved their bags. Ezuki carefully lifted the box and with Ryuuta's help, they heaved it into Akane's backpack, which she carried. And so, the three kids headed towards the largest library in town, the Shin Library.

None of them had said anything beforehand, and yet all of them had simultaneously decided to embark on this queer and special mission which had presented itself to them. If there was one thing that the kids had in common, it was that they never backed away from anything.

The three siblings reached the Shin Library and looked up. It was enormous, a tall 20-storey high building entirely devoted to knowledge and information, a whopping 20 floors overflowing with shelves and shelves of books, it was easily the largest (and not to mention oldest), library in the entire city. They made their way up the steps and pushed open the heavy oak double doors, and walked into the majestic Shin Libarary.

The three of them inhaled a sharp breath. The air was dry, and had a hint of mint and the smell of books, a wonderful, leathery smell. Ryuuta smiled. No matter how many times he had visited this place, he was always awed by its majestic appearance, with its high ceiling and carpeted floors, with gleaming wooden shelves stocked up so high with books, you needed a tall ladder to reach the highest shelves. There were always so many people in the libarary, scattered across the twenty floors and the amazing thing is that, even though there was such a great number of people in the library, it was always quiet; everybody treated this place with utmost respect.

Ryuuta frequented this library the most out of the three of them, and so he led them to a large directory at the receptionist table. He scrolled though, locating which floor would be the one to search for Definitions of Ancient Markings. He found it and gestured to his sisters to follow him. There was an ornately decorated wooden lift at the opposite end of the room and they stepped inside. Ryuuta pushed the button labelled '17' and the lift ascended slowly.

"Wow this place is huge!" Ezuki breathed, staring at the pretty flower carvings in the wooden lift. Akane ran her hands over the bumps and grooves in the polished wood and nodded. "It's a library, but it's so tranquil, like a forest or something." Ryuuta smiled. "Now you understand why I enjoy coming here." They reached the seventeenth floor and got off. Ryuuta led the girls through the rows of shelves lined neatly with books and straight to the very back of the room. He turned right and placed a hand on the bindings of the books and scanned the titles one by one. Akane and Ezuki followed suit, wandering between the shelves, trying to find the right book.

"Is this it?" Akane raised her voice to just over a whisper. Her muffled voice drew the attention of her sister, who poked her head around the shelf to peer at Akane. "What's it called? The title?" Akane blew dust off the cover. She coughed. "It says here, 'Runes and Riddles of Ancient Ages'." Akane gingerly held a corner of the cover and opened the book, squinting at the tiny writing on the yellowed pages. Ezuki scooted over and tried to read it as well. "All the symbols and signs of ancient ages collated and recorded over the past millenia and more. A compilation for reference purposes only." Ezuki read in a whisper. She turned, her eyes searching for her brother. "Ryu, I think we- "

"Yes this will do." Ryuuta appeared behind Akane out of nowhere. Ezuki jumped. "You're gonna give me a heart attack one of these days!" Ryuuta hushed her. "Sorry, Nee-san," he replied, already taking the book from Akane and making his way to a nearby table, his eyes fixed on the cursive words. Ryuuta scanned the pages of the ancient book, his attention entirely focused on it.

Akane leaned over his shoulder and squinted at the miniscule letterings. "Ryu, I think- "

"Shhh." Ryu gently pushed his sister off his shoulder, his eyebrows furrowed as he flipped through the pages at a steady pace.

Akane huffed, but remained silent.

* * *

><p>- 3 minutes later -<p>

"Nii-chan, are you- "

"Shhh."

* * *

><p>- 30 minutes later -<p>

"Ryu, have you found-"

"Shhh."

* * *

><p>A series of complaints, whines, shushes, and an hour later, Ryu shifted positions slightly. Akane had occupied herself by sitting on the carpeted floor, counting the number of baby spiders living in a small hole in the wall beside one of the bookshelves. Ezuki had found a large book titled, "The Tales and Adventures of Jaine and Ray" and had been poring over the pages excitedly. A little while earlier, she had fallen asleep with her head resting on the book. Ryu straightened.<p>

"Aka," Ryu patted his younger sister's head. Akane looked up. "You're finally done? What did you find?"

"I didn't find anything that matched the symbols on the box." He gestured to the black device which was sitting innocently on the tabletop before them. Akane's face fell. "But," Ryuuta continued. "I did find something similar. And using some other systems of ancient lettering, and if I just convert this text..." Ryuuta trailed away, his eyes drawn back to the old book as he thumbed through the pages again. "I think I get it... Just use the Patjwii native language here, swap it into Vinik there... I think there's some Japanese as well... I'll have to create an alphabet lettering hold on..." Ryu began mumbling to himself, pulling out a notepad and a pencil from his sling bag. Akane stared at her brother for a while, before going back to counting spiders. She shook her head. When Ryu was at full concentration, there was no interrupting him. Akane stood up. _Better go and find Ezu. Knowing her she's probably asleep somewhere._

About 20 minutes later, Ryuuta put his pencil down and breathed deeply, admiring his handiwork. He had finally finished translating (to the best of his ability) the funny symbols on the device into Japanese. He looked up. Akane and Ezuki were playing a quiet game of cards. As usual, Akane was winning and Ezuki was scowling. "I'm done." Ryuuta told them. "Well, based on the way the strokes are positioned and if it's translated into Japanese with- "

"Get on with it, Ryu." Akane rolled her eyes.

Ryuuta adjusted his glasses and coughed lightly. "The first few words read our names."

Ezuki's eyes widened. Together, the girls gathered round and read the translation that Ryuuta had done. It read:

'Addressed to Ezuki. Akane. Ryuuta.

If you are able to read this, it means that you are ready. I am sure that by now you know that you are no ordinary children. You have been assigned a very special task. If you are able to complete this task, you will find out the truth behind your history. Read and Follow the instructions below.'

"Hold on," Ezuki interrupted. "Why are our names there..." She stared wide-eyed at her siblings. "This is starting to scare me a little..." Ryuuta pushed his spectacles higher up his nose. "This must mean something, then. It wasn't by chance." He took a deep breath. "They, whoever sent this, must know that we are together, why else would they address us all together? And what it says makes sense..."

"It's real. This is real. Finally, something is happening." Akane said, her voice filled with anticipation. "How can you be so su-" Ezuki started.

"I just know. It has to be. I feel it." Akane looked determined. "Look, it even says that we are different from others, and I think we all know that we are..." She looked at her sister, and then her brother. "Let's continue reading."

* * *

><p>'Aura is the life energy produced by all living bodies vital for survival. Aura from all parts of the body has a tendency to flow together, producing one mass of energy. This happens without the individual's awareness, typically resulting in a slow leak of aura continually escaping the body. If one were to lose their entire aura, it would be equivalent to using up all the energy keeping them alive, which would be fatal. The pores or points on the body from which aura flows out from are called "Aura Nodes (精孔, しょうこう) shōkō)." Controlling those nodes is the first step to being a user of Nen.<p>

A student learning Nen trains to manually open and close their aura nodes so that they can control the flow of their aura. One typically learns this process slowly and gradually through meditation. This is the task that you have been assigned to practise. The instructions that has been provided in Japanese will assist you in your task.

It is possible to feel the presence of aura even without being aware of its existence. It has been described as feeling like a warm, viscous fluid at rest. It has been said that powerful, refined auras produce a sensation that feels akin to needles pricking into the skin. Since every living being emits aura subconsciously, learning to sense aura is a useful skill for those tracking living things or hunting non-living things infused with aura. An experienced user of Nen can judge the location and relative strength of his opponents through reading the output of their aura.

You will be unable to attempt the following without mastering the meditation first. You will know when you are ready.'

* * *

><p>Akane turned the paper over but it was blank. She stared at her brother. "Where's the rest? Aren't we going to be needing it? This seems important!" Ryuuta sighed. "It says we should master the meditation first. We won't be able to do the rest without it. See?" He pointed at the weird symbols. Akane was twitching in annoyance. Ryuuta had no idea how much important it was to know what those words meant. She had to know! Just as Akane opened her mouth to give Ryuuta a piece of her mind, Ezuki raised a hand to stop her. She shook her head slightly, no.<p>

"Ryu-nii is right. If we're going to do this, let's do it right." Ezuki exhaled. "We'll decipher it when we are ready." Akane very reluctantly sat back down. Akane sat back down with a huff. "Fine. But how are we going to do this..." She referred to the paper. "This... Meditation? I have no idea what are we supposed to meditate on and stuff." Ryuuta gently plucked the paper from Akane and read it over once more. "I believe," Ryuuta adjusted his spectacles. "We have to learn to control our aura."

"Aura?!" Akane yelped. "What's that?" Ezuki smacked her sister on the head lightly. "Baka! Did you even read the translation at all? Aura is vital for survival for all living bodies. It is our life energy. So right now, " Ezuki moved her arms in weird gestures circling around her own body. "Right now, we all have aura, and if I understood correctly, it drains away slowly, because we haven't learnt how to control our auras yet." Ryuuta nodded. "Yes. And we have to meditate to work on slowly opening our aura nodes, so that we can feel the presence of our auras, and we can learn to control it move on from there." He nodded towards the black box. "Only then will we translate the rest and learn more."

Akane nodded slowly. "I see... Well, let's get to it!" Ezuki and Ryuuta stared at her. "Akane, do you have any idea how we are going to start?"

Akane looked up, her eyes shining.

"Not a clue~"

"EHHHH?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Uwaaa Long Chapter to make up for my absence -3- Sorry~ I'll be updating more often if possible. I hope you stick with me, things are about to get interesting!**

**- Xae**


End file.
